Pewdieken fanfic
by Rainbowrocket3000
Summary: PewdieKen. PewdieXKen. This is my first fanfic. I am new to the site so some feed back would be nice. Not sure what to rate so proceed with caution.


It was about seven in the morning when Pewdie woke up. He got out of bed, put on his slippers, and walked to the kitchen for some breakfast. The first thing he noticed when he got to the kitchen was that there was a note on the fridge that said:

Went to the store. Will be back soon. If you are hungry have some toast while I'm gone.

-Marzia

Pewdiepie got out the bread and sighed. He wasn't a fan of toast but he couldn't cook very well. To be honest he was sad. He missed his friend Ken. They met for the first time a couple of weeks ago and hanging out with him and Marzia were one of the happiest times of his life. Pewdie plopped the piece of bread in the toaster and waited. "And I don't wanna miss a thang." Pewdie started to sing. "Cause even when I dream of you! The sweetest dream will never due!", Pewdie sang out loud. His singing sounded like that of a hyena on the chronic and a cat being neutered by a lawnmower. "Cause I miss you Ken and I don't wanna miss a thang!"

All of a sudden the toaster sparked up. Pewdie tried to hold his arms in front of him but the toaster exploded. Pewdie coughed as smoke clouded the roam. "All man I burnt it!", Pewdie said as he held the toast over the trashcan. "No!" "What was that?" "Down here!" It was the piece of toast; which sounded extremely similar to "Ken? Is that you?", Pewdie asked. "Of course it's me! Get me away from the trashcan it smells!"

"I can't believe it's you Ken!". Toast Ken smiled, "Well believe it the power of your fabulousness created me, Pewds!". "I missed you Ken!". Pewdie hugged Toast Ken close to his face and smiled. Pewdie missed his friend for far to long. "I missed you too Pewds!". Toast Ken grew worried as he saw a devilish grin grow on his friend's face.

Pewdie put Toast Ken on the plate and walked to the refrigerator. "Wha are you doin Pewdie?" Pewdie was too busy rummaging though the fridge. "Pewds?" He pulled out a stick of butter and got a cup out of the cabinet "Felix?" Pewdie was still silent as he put the butter in the cup and let it heat up in the microwave. Ding! Pewdie opened the microwave door and cautiously took out the cup of melted butter.

"I missed you Ken. Did you know that?" Ken was getting uncomfortable, the trash can was sounding like a better option by the second. He was starting to regret popping out of that Toaster as he watched Pewdie get the sugar and cinnamon out of the pantry. "I want to make every moment we have together count Ken." Pewdiepie poured the warm butter on Toast Ken. It felt so good. Ken was trying to suppress a moan as the butter seeped into his golden brown, toasty goodness. "Where is Marzia at? You know your girlfriend?" "She's at the store. Why are you asking? Aren't you having fun?" He sprinkled the sugar and cinnamon on Ken. "You know what I'm gonna do now Ken?" "Wha-", before Ken could even ask he was getting rubbed all over Pewds' fingers. The cinnamon and sugar was grinding into him, he couldn't take it. "Stop it Pewds!", Ken moaned. "We're just starting to have some fun."

Pewdiepie nibbled at cinnamontoastken's crust. "Oh Pewdie", Ken moaned. "Oh you like that?", Pewdiepie asked. Pewds nibbled more on Ken's crust kissing it slightly. "Stop teasing me Pewdie!" "Gurl you know you like it." Pewdie licked the crust with the tip of his tongue. "Please Felix!" "What is Ken?" he asked with the most innocent looking face he could make. "Take me and my toastyness!" Without hesitating Pewdie bit Ken and ripped some of his golden crust off. "Oh yeah!", Ken screamed. "More! Give me more!" Pewdie licked off a bit of the cinnamon and sugar blend from Ken.

"Felix! I'm home!" "Oh s**t! It's your girlfriend!" Pewdie could hear the footsteps fast approaching. He looked at the door, then at Ken. There was only one option at that moment. "Bye Ken!" Pewdiepie shoved cinnamontoastken in his mouth. Marzia held a load of big paper bags in her arms." MMMmmmmm!" Pewds swallowed Ken and tried to hold back the tears that come with eating your best friend. Marzia looked at Pewdie. "You are so weird…. Now come help me with the groceries."


End file.
